


[Podfic] (The Song Of) Patroclus

by DuendeVerde4



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: ‘Let the gods keep Heracles and Orion and the heroes of yore. I have mapped and traveled and traced the constellations across Patroclus’s skin, watched his eyes twinkle with mirth, brighter than even the biggest stars.’Inspired by Madeline Miller’s The Song of Achilles: an ode to Patroclus, as seen from Achilles’s eyes.





	[Podfic] (The Song Of) Patroclus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(The Song Of) Patroclus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145118) by [murmuresdevanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmuresdevanille/pseuds/murmuresdevanille). 



> Warnings:  
> 1\. This Podfic contains music!  
> 2\. You could say Achilles is a bit suicidal

### Streaming Audio

[You can also stream it on dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6h9xb15vlek50io/%28The%20Song%20of%29%20Patroclus.mp3?dl=0)

### Download

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6h9xb15vlek50io/%28The%20Song%20of%29%20Patroclus.mp3?dl=0) | 00:13:41  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! It's been a while podfic fandom! But this is me coming back ( i guess). I've missed you <3
> 
> The song is It All Fades Away, performed by Sutton Foster.


End file.
